videogamedifferencesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mega Man X
Mega Man X is a video game released in 1993. Rockman X (Super Famicom) (Japan) Release Date: December 17, 1993 * Original Version. Mega Man X (Super Nintendo Entertainment System) (North America) Release Date: January 1994 Mega Man X (Super Nintendo Entertainment System) (Europe) Release Date: May 1994 Mega Man X (PC) (North America) Release Date: 1995 * Game is much choppier than the original versions. * The music is much lower quality. * The sound effects are different. Rockman X (PC) (Japan) Release Date: 05/25/1996 * Game is much choppier than the original versions. * The music is much lower quality. * The sound effects are different. Irregular Hunter X (PlayStation Portable) (Japan) Release Date: December 15, 2005 * Screen aspect ratios changed to match the PSP's widescreen aspect ratio. * Updated graphics. * Slightly changed plot. * New prologue. * Voice acting. Mega Man X (GameCube) (North America) Release Date: January 10, 2006 NOTE: This game is included in: Mega Man X Collection. * A save feature is added to the game. * The buttons are changed to reference the GameCube's controller. * All slowdown is removed. * Some dialogue is slightly changed. * The music fades in and out instead of looping. * Some sound effects are different. * X no longer says "Hadoken!" Mega Man X (PlayStation 2) (North America) Release Date: January 10, 2006 NOTE: This game is included in: Mega Man X Collection * A save feature is added to the game. * The buttons are changed to reference the PlayStation 2's controller. * All slowdown is removed. * Some dialogue is slightly changed. * The music fades in and out instead of looping. * Some sound effects are different. * X no longer says "Hadoken!" Rockman X (Mobile) (Japan) Release Date: March 1, 2007 Rockman X (Wii Virtual Console) (Japan) Release Date: April 5, 2011 * See: Rockman X (Super Famicom) (Japan) Mega Man X (Wii Virtual Console) (North America) Release Date: April 18, 2011 * See: Mega Man X (Super Nintendo Entertainment System) (North America) Rockman X (Android) (Japan) Release Date: November 18, 2011 Mega Man X (iOS) (Worldwide) Release Date: December 21, 2011 * Very unsteady frame rate. * Game has a new graphical style with re-drawn sprites. * Some artwork from Mega Man Maverick Hunter X is used in places. * Levels are divided into sections. * Stage effects are gone. * Weapons, armor upgrades, E-Tanks, and an arranged soundtrack can be purchased as DLC with real money. * Three difficulty settings. * Achievements were added. * A save feature was added to the game. Mega Man X (Wii Virtual Console) (Europe) Release Date: March 8, 2012 * See: Mega Man X (Super Nintendo Entertainment System) (Europe) Mega Man X (Wii Virtual Console) (Australia) Release Date: March 8, 2012 * See: Mega Man X (Super Nintendo Entertainment System) (Europe) Rockman X (Wii U Virtual Console) (Japan) Release Date: May 22, 2013 * See: Rockman X (Super Famicom) (Japan) Mega Man X (Wii U Virtual Console) (North America) Release Date: May 30, 2013 * See: Mega Man X (Super Nintendo Entertainment System) (North America) Mega Man X (Wii U Virtual Console) (Europe) Release Date: September 19, 2013 * See: Mega Man X (Super Nintendo Entertainment System) (Europe) Mega Man X (Wii U Virtual Console) (Australia) Release Date: September 19, 2013 * See: Mega Man X (Super Nintendo Entertainment System) (Europe) Category:Super Famicom Category:Super Nintendo Entertainment System Category:PC Category:PlayStation Portable Category:GameCube Category:PlayStation 2 Category:Mobile Category:Wii Virtual Console Category:Android Category:IOS Category:Wii U Virtual Console